The Ouran Kiss
by TheEternalWinry
Summary: Kyoya awakes in the middle of the night to find Haruhi on his doorstep. But she's a temptress in her sleep! Kyoya is having a hard time resisting her unconscious advances... what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

I write this note in honor of my dear reviewer, Hotaru-Naichingeru, and my other dear reviewer, Athenafrodite. I told you you'd both get a mention. Here it is! To everyone who reads this little story: THESE TWO PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! Enjoy! R+R, please!

No one really knows this about me, but I love sleep. I hate being woken up. Tamaki simply loves to wake me up with news about his beloved Haruhi. Well, tonight, I'm glad he did. Without it, I never would have had my first kiss.

My cell phone rang at three AM. I'd set Tamaki's ring tone as the quietest one I could find, but somehow he managed to be loud even at the hour of the dead.

I rolled over and glanced at the display. It went silent; Tamaki had felt the evil glare. I pictured him in the corner and laughed to myself.

Just then, I heard a thud outside. _Why the hell is there a thud at this hour? Does no one respect my need for sleep?_ God help the robber who dared disturb this house.

My room looks out over the front entrance; I saw a figure on the doorstep. I didn't hear the lock clicking, so I assumed they knew I was awake.

I crept out into the hallway. I listened to the front door; still quiet. I threw open the door, finding…

… Haruhi?

I wasn't hallucinating. Haruhi was lying, unconscious, on the Ootori estate's front stops. As for why, I had no idea. Oh, well. I shut the door and went back to bed.

Guilt pricked at me. I couldn't sleep. Haruhi was on my front step at this late hour. I could charge her loitering fines; but she'd have to be alive in order to pay…

I got up again.

I picked Haruhi up, holding her close in case the guards saw her and got the wrong idea. Her shoulders were exposed. I pressed her against my bare chest for warmth, ignoring the heat that rushed to my cheeks. _It's just cold, that's all, _I told myself.

I looked down and saw my hand in uncomfortable proximity to her chest. I yanked it back and almost dropped her. I readjusted my grip and carried her to my room.

What was I going to do? It was too cold to let her sleep on my couch. She'd have to sleep in my bed or she'd freeze to death. I set her down on my bed and covered her in my down comforter.

I suppose I could see what the three idiots were always going on about. Haruhi _was _cute, I suppose. She had a babyish face. Of course, I'd kill myself before ever admitting this out loud, but she was cute. In a childlike way.

In fact, she was very, very cute. I found myself leaning toward her. Her little rosebud mouth…

_NO, stop that!_ I snarled at myself. _Ignore your temporary lapse in sanity and go to sleep. _

I crawled between the sheets as far away from her as I could. Kissing was out of the question.

Haruhi shifted, rolling into my side, her lips on my neck. This time I couldn't deny my face was slightly red. This girl was a sleeping temptress!

She muttered in her sleep, grabbing my arm and pulling it around her. I was forced to roll onto my side or risk dislocating my shoulder.

There was a girl in my bed. This had never happened before. This was disturbing. Deeply disturbing.

And **deeply** tempting.

She had really left herself defenseless this time. Well, no matter. There was nothing to be gained from it anyway. I closed my eyes and drifted into a very awkward state of sleep.

When I woke up, I found lips on mine.

_Haruhi?_

She was kissing me. It was one of the dreaded kisses in shojo manga! I started to panic. I tried to pull back, but Haruhi pressed closer, welding herself to me.

How was I supposed to resist that? I gave in, letting her do what she would.

I found myself thanking Tamaki for waking me up.

Finally she was done and she rolled off of me. I decided it wasn't safe to stay in this bed anymore and I went to go get dressed.

When I came back, she was awake.

"What happened?"

"I found you outside my front door, Haruhi. I could charge you for loitering, you know." I sat down on the couch, shirt unbuttoned. "I didn't want you dying of cold before you paid off your debt, so I brought you inside."

She didn't react to being in my bed. I guess she thought our relationship was platonic enough that nothing would happen.

"Thank you very much, Kyoya-senpai." She stood. "I'd better be getting home." She bowed to me and left.

To this day I still don't know how or why she landed at my door, but I got hell from Tamaki when he found out. I assured him I hadn't done a single thing. _It was ALL Haruhi,_ I added silently.

If Haruhi knew, she didn't let on. We simply continued our existences as creditor and debt payer/ slave.

But in the depths of my psyche, I was glad Haruhi had been my first kiss.

But I'd rather die than _ever_ admit that out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya-senpai?"

I jumped a solid two feet in the air. The voice has startled me out of a reverie about my kiss with Haruhi. Or rather Haruhi kissing me. Or Haruhi kissing me without my permission. And about how I didn't pull away because I didn't want to disturb her sleep. She was probably thinking of Tamaki anyway. In her unconscious of course.

The bitter tone of the thought startled me and so the voice was a welcome distraction from feelings I'd rather not dwell on.

But lo and behold who the speaker was.

"Yes Haruhi?" I replied in my coolest voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

The bluntness of her question caught me off guard and the completely true answer of _yes_ bubbled to my lips and almost came out before I realized the consequences of such an answer and stopped myself. The little peasant always found a way to unsettle him. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like ever since the… incident … at your estate, you've been avoiding me and talking to me as little as possible. I hope I didn't cause you that much trouble and I'm really grateful for your help…"

She kept talking and I thanked my lucky stars that she had no idea why I'd been avoiding her. I'd already considered the growing possibility that perhaps I had enjoyed her kiss and that it would definitely be advantageous to stay away from her for a while until I filed away the memory like I did everything else that upset the balance of my world.

If she knew all hell would break loose. That much I was sure of. And somehow, in some insane little way, Tamaki would hear about it and get involved and completely lose it.

So if I had to I would get Haruhi shipped to Peru to keep this under wraps. My own desperation frightened me.

"So," Haruhi said, as if sensing my mind had wandered. "The kiss."

It was as if a car crash had happened in my brain. "What kiss?"

"You know, _The Kiss_. By Klimt. Tamaki hung a huge print in the club room. What do you think of it?"

Maybe I should drop out of Ouran and move to Peru myself.

"I've always found it a bit too frivolous." I said curtly.

"Oh." She fell silent.

Just then, the Host Club's king decided to grace us with his presence. "Haruhi, Kyoya," he greeted in his usual flamboyant manner. "Were you discussing my beautiful new addition to the Host Club? I bet you were!"

I made a face to myself, similar to -_-.

"We were but I'm sure it's not the conversation you were imagining Tamaki," I said coolly.

I felt Haruhi looking at me. I ignored her, suddenly irritated. "Excuse me," I said politely, standing and quickly leaving before I was called back.

I avoided them both for the rest of the day.

…At least until after school.

"Kyoya I demand to know why Haruhi is upset!" Tamaki said, in such a way that made me want to hit him and laugh at the same time.

"How should I know," I murmured. "She's not my responsibility."

Tamaki's mouth made a perfect O. I heard him suck in a breath to continue ranting and in that moment I would have done anything to stop him from ranting on. I didn't need this right now!

So I leaned forward and kissed his open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

I recovered from my shock and chased after Kyoya, sprinting across the courtyard, not even stopping to wave at the girls sitting at the fountain who called to me. I'd apologize later. When I caught up to him, I pounced, raising my hand as I leaped into the air.

And I smacked the black haired boy square on the back of the head.

"I thought we agreed in middle school _not _to do that anymore," I panted.

Kyoya, who had bent slightly forward under the blow, straightened, keeping his back to me. "I couldn't help it. You looked so cute." He turned around and met my eyes, his own eyes glinting with mischief and sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes in a very un-gentleman-like way. "I swear you never change. Come on, we've got to get dressed for Animal Day." And we walked off together in the direction of Music Room #3, hearing the end of school bells ring.

Animal Day had been Hikaru and Kaoru's idea. I'd had Kyoya inspect their idea for any mischief opportunities, and he'd reported, "No more than usual," which I assumed meant that it was nothing we couldn't handle.

After much debate and glaring, Honey-senpai had gotten to be the bunny. I wanted the bunny. But I conceded to the threats of the beast and decided on the puppy. Mori-senpai was a mouse, Kyoya was a cat, Haruhi was a kitten (I was assured that there was in fact a difference between the two costumes) and Hikaru and Kaoru had decided on, of ALL things, a lion and a gazelle. How they were going to pull this off was beyond me, but it was their idea to begin with so I consented. Reluctantly.

It started off well enough. There was indeed a difference between a cat and a kitten, size being the main thing. My little Haruhi looked adorable, and the ladies agreed, swooning over her.

"Oh Haruhi, those ears look darling on you!"

"I just want to take you home and cuddle you!"

"Isn't he cute?"

I smiled warmly, then turned back to my own guests. "My princesses, this puppy outfit is but a representation of the love I feel for all of you. An innocent puppy lost in adoration for his owner, craving nothing but affection and attention." I pulled a dark-haired lady close and stared into her eyes.

She turned the most lovely shade of pink. "Oh Tamaki…" she sighed.

Kyoya was a hit too, but I could see how uncomfortable he looked under his cool exterior. "Yes my ladies," he was saying. "I find pets quite comforting."  
>I snorted to myself. The liar. He was allergic to dogs and for some reason, Kyoya and cats had never gotten along. Probably they were too similar in personality.<p>

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were quite a hit. Mori-senpai looked… good as a mouse. I wouldn't've thought so. Honey-senpai was easily the most popular Host in the room. He was so cute even I couldn't stand to look at him, for fear of losing composure.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked good. Hikaru, the lion, play-stalked Kaoru, the gazelle. It was… interesting, is the adjective I chose. The ladies apparently chose the same word I did. Interesting. Of course, their die hard fans loved it, as they did everything the twins did.

"Tamaki, was this your idea? This Pet theme?"

"Hm?" I blinked. "Oh no Princess, this was Hikaru and Kaoru's idea. But I agreed with their reasons. They wanted to give you all a sense of being at home here, and welcome in our ever-loving embrace." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

She sighed happily.

I should have known Hikaru and Kaoru would find a way to turn it all into a giant mess.

"Say, ladies. What do you think of Haruhi's costume?" Kaoru said slyly.

"Oh, he's cute, that's for sure, but not as cute as you!"

Hikaru piped in. "And our king, Tamaki?"

"He looks good as a puppy. It seems to suit him."

They spoke in unison: "Shouldn't we get them together? A puppy and a kitten?" The girls squealed. "Yes, yes!"

I didn't know what they were up to, but this reeked of trouble as strongly as the rugby team's locker room reeked of manly sweat. But the entire club had heard this exchange, and I had no choice but to consent, feeling a bowling ball of dread settle in my stomach.

So Haruhi was seated next to me as the girls gathered around to admire.

"They look great together!"

"Wouldn't it be dreamy if they cuddled together?"

_Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to kill you. _

It all happened very suddenly.

Hikaru flicked her cat-ears headband off her head

She leaned down to get it…

At the same time I did….

And as we both pulled back up…

Kaoru nudged me ever so slightly….

Onto Haruhi's lips.

We broke apart and turned a violent shade of red. The ladies laughed and sighed dreamily, and I gracefully took it all in stride.

Unlike someone else in the room.

As I turned to look at my friend for support, I saw that Kyoya had a look of barely suppressed rage on his face. And it was directed…. No way, not at me.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that Kyoya suddenly wanted me dead, burned, and buried in a place where no one would ever find my ashes.

But why?

That's when my brain started working. Haruhi…

AND KYOYA?!

Oh, watch out Ootori. No one goes near my little girl without asking her father's permission!

~Kyoya~

I couldn't control myself. The feelings of rage and jealousy just overflowed, and I found myself glaring at Tamaki so fiercely I thought his blond head would burst into flames. I even felt a savage surge of hope that I _could _set him on fire… watch him burn….

I shook my head and turned away. Haruhi….

_Get a grip Kyoya. Keep yourself under control. Think this through, think of the consequences. _

I took a breath and came up behind my friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "Well Your Majesty, it seems today has certainly taking a turn for the interesting."

Tamaki said, through gritted teeth, "Yes Kyoya, it certainly has." And he fixed me with a glare so fierce I thought _I _would burst into flames. Hot, purple flames.

Later that day, Tamaki ignored my text message telling him to call me after dinner, that I needed to ask him about tomorrow's Host Club plans.

All it took was a snap decision, a feeling in my gut that led to me flying out of the house and into one of the family's cars. "To the Suoh second estate."

"Sir."

As I pulled up in front and jumped out, I suddenly knew I was doing the right thing. Something was wrong.

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard voices from up ahead. Upon further investigation, I found the speakers on a balcony on one side of the massive house.

It was Tamaki and Haruhi.

A monster was born inside my chest at that moment, a roaring beast that told me to go up there and kill Tamaki. I listened to it the whole time I stormed to the front doors and slipped in and up the marble staircase toward Tamaki's room.

Something stopped me.

"—Kyoya-senpai? That's unusual."

"But it's the only answer you see?"

"I guess you're right…."

What the hell?

I had no warning. The door opened and before me stood Haruhi and Tamaki, blinking in shock at me.

"You ignored my text," I said lamely.

"My phone was off."

An awkward silence followed.

"I overheard you talking."

"I guessed as much."

"What were you talking about?"

"Kyoya…"

"Just tell me."

Haruhi spoke up. "It's nothing, Senpai… Tamaki was just asking me if you were okay. You seemed kinda upset this afternoon is all."

I had a sneaking suspicion that she was telling the truth.

I sighed. "Well, I was just worried you'd fallen into a fountain or something this time. I'll see you." I turned to walk away.

"Kyoya."

I turned, seeing a serious look on Tamaki's face.

Haruhi, for once, seemed to get what was about to happen. "I'll just…" she gestured helplessly and slipped past me as she went down the stairs. I caught just a whiff of the scent of her hair as she passed.

"You're in love with her."

I looked up. Tamaki's voice was never that serious. I jerked my chin up, suddenly fired up. "I don't—"

"Don't lie to me, Kyoya. I saw how you looked at me after that accident in the club room. I saw how differently you've been acting toward her as of late. I'm not blind, nor am I stupid."

Snap.

"You are both, actually. You are a blind fool. Okay, so I have feelings for her. But I'm not the one in love with her. You are."

He blinked. "What?"  
>"See? Right there. Your blindness to your own feelings is painful to watch. You're in love with her. Why else would you act the way you do? And don't say it's because you're her 'father'. It's because you're in love with her. And I think you know it as well as I do."<p>

Tamaki was speechless for a moment. Then he took in a deep, shuddering sigh. "All right. There's only one way to settle this."

"Settle what?"

He ignored me. "Let's go find Haruhi and tell her how we feel. The first one to do it gets a chance. Loser gives up. Ready? Go!" And he took off sprinting down the stairs.

I cursed mentally and chased after him, catching up and keeping pace.

Haruhi was halfway down the street when we caught up to her. She turned at the sound of our feet hitting the pavement and I saw her eyes widen as the words echoed through the air….

"I'm in love with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm in love with you!"

The words burst from my lips like a firework exploding from the ground. And it had a similar effect: Kyoya and Tamaki froze, staring open-mouthed at me. My eyes went wide. I was a deer caught in the headlights. I didn't. There's no way. I didn't.

_Yes, you did,_ a nasty voice whispered in my head.

Suddenly, I wasn't a deer caught in headlights. I was a deer caught in the sights of two enthusiastic hunters with loaded guns. And so I turned and bolted like one.

I didn't bother to look back. I knew they weren't chasing me. But I kept running like Satan himself was biting at my heels. I didn't let myself feel; I couldn't afford to break down now. The sun was setting behind me, and my shadow got longer and longer. For some reason, this made me want to cry more.

I don't know how long it took, but the streetlights were already on when I turned the corner onto my street. I dashed up the stairs, ripped my keys from my pocket, threw open the door, and slammed and bolted the lock. Dad wasn't home yet; good, I could go to pieces alone.

I almost forgot to take off my shoes in my desperation to get to my room. I curled up in a ball on my bed, staring at the wall by the door. I drowned in misery. My most well-guarded secret….

Now he knew. The reason I get up in the morning, the reason I pretend to be ignorant of everyone else's feelings, the reason I drown myself in schoolwork, the reason I listen to those syrupy love songs that make your heart gain five pounds of bittersweet longing… It's him. He's the reason I can move forward. But I couldn't ever tell him how I felt, because it would tear the whole Host Club apart, and all my friends with it.

I tried to stop it in the beginning, when I'd recognized my feelings. But he was such a mystery. Behind his calm façade, I could see glimpses of who he really was. I saw kindness, nobility, fearlessness, courage, and a little sadness. And as I looked deeper behind the façade, I fell deeper and deeper, until I was so in love I couldn't breathe.

_But that's over now, isn't it?_ The nasty voice cooed in my mind's ear. _He knows, Haruhi. They both do._ I started to cry.

Through the sounds of my broken heart, I thought I heard an annoyingly cheerful electronic sound. The cell phone Hikaru and Kaoru had given me was still in my bag…

I dragged myself up and dug it out. My heart stopped when I saw who it was, and instantly chided myself. _Who_ _did you think it was going to be?_ "This is Haruhi."

"Hi Haruhi."  
>My heart took off in double time. His voice sounded like music. A small voice in my heart sang, <em>it's him!<em>, and I did my best to quash it.

"So, about earlier...tonight…" he continued, sounding awkward and unaware of the emotional battle going on inside me and completely wonderful.

I didn't have the guts to say anything. I stood there in the dark room, the streetlight outside casting shadows on my bare feet, my heart at war with the rest of me.

"Did you mean it?"

I felt like I'd lost about thirty IQ points. This was going in a completely different direction than I'd imagined. "Ummm…" I stalled, trying to gather my intelligence as fast as I could. I decided to go with playing dumb. "Mean what?"

Awkward pause. "What you said, before you ran away."

Another awkward pause. I couldn't think of a good enough answer, and it was with the feeling of hitting a self-destruct button that I said, truthfully, "Yes."

The pause that followed wasn't awkward. It was agony contained in the space of a few seemingly endless seconds.

"Haruhi-"

The knob on the front door turned. Dad was home early, and he would give me the third degree if he saw me on a cell phone that he didn't give to me. His tone was so warm when he said my name, and it killed me to do it, but I snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room onto my pillow.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Dad." I forced a calm expression and went out to greet him. "I'll get dinner started."

I survived dinner and escaped to my room as fast as I could. I hadn't heard my phone ring, and that made me feel a mixture of relief and pain. I closed my door and pulled my books out of my bag, preparing to throw myself into homework.

The phone chirped once. I snatched it up and flipped it open. "New Text Message". I clicked it open.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Meet me at the fountain before school. There's something I want to tell you."

The tone was businesslike, casual even, but the last sentence caused a bowling ball of dread to drop into my stomach. I closed the phone and held it to my chest as terror set in.

I sped through my homework, not really caring if I did it correctly. When I was done, I searched frantically for something else to do.

The solution that came to my mind was a strange one, but somehow felt perfectly right.

I had to go apologize to him. An outburst like that, directed at a Senpai. Add it to the list of things I'd done wrong today. First I'd gone over to Tamaki's, when I knew I shouldn't've. Then the outburst, and the rude way of leaving… I needed to apologize. He'd been there too, and he's been a good friend to me. Before all this explodes, I should make that clear.

I climbed out my bedroom window onto the tree outside and dropped to the ground. I started walking, my thoughts in a hopeless snare.

The house was dark, but the light was on in one of the rooms on the ground floor. I took a peek in the window, and my heart stopped for the third time that day.

Tamaki and Kyoya were standing in the middle of a massive living room, both red faced and breathing hard, clearly fighting with one another. I listened hard, and I could make out what they were shouting.

"She said it to me!"

"She'd just left MY house! She was there to confess to me!"

"But she was looking at me!"

"No, she was looking at me!"

"Fool! You're engaged to that DePierre girl, aren't you? Everyone knows. She wouldn't confess to someone who's already spoken for."

My heart broke. Unfortunately, so did the branch I didn't realize I'd been leaning on. Both boys flashed to the window and threw it open, hitting me hard in the forehead and sending me flying back onto the grass.

"Haruhi?!"

My eyes were filling; I wasn't sure if it was with tears or blood. Probably both. I didn't care about the head wound. All I could feel was the shattered pieces of my heart stabbing me in the lungs. It hurt to breathe. _Engaged…_

"Kyoya! Call a doctor!" Tamaki shouted. "Hold on, Haruhi!"

I started seeing gray spots. I was blacking out…

"Haruhi…"

Hands caressed my face. I knew they were his; even on the border of unconsciousness, they still sent sparks through my skin.

_I'm okay with going this way, _I thought, and the last thing I heard as I drifted into blackness was his beautiful voice, saying, "Stay with me."

My last thought was:

_ Always…_


End file.
